warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Black Star
Prologue A striped face badger walked into the clearing. From the other side of the clearing cats emerged, their pelt's full of stars. From these cats there were a blue-gray she-cat, a handsome tom with a pelt of fire, a white tom with black paws, a light brown tabby tom and a she-cat with a spotted pelt. "Welcome Midnight" said the blue-gray she-cat to the badger. "We came here as you said to us" "You to Bluestar" Midnight answered her. "So why did you really call us here?" asked the fire pelted tom. "Yes Midnight, why? asked impatiently the white tom. "Patients Blackstar" Midnight answered "Firestar, I have not just called you" "Who else?"'' ''mewed the spotted pelted she-cat. "The first ever leaders, Leopardstar" Midnight raised her voice even higher. "Thunderstar, ''' '''Shadowstar,Riverstar and Windstar" Every single head bowed as the four ancient leaders entered. "Midnight has called us her to share some terrible news she told us" Shadowstar mewed. "''' '''Midnight tell them" Thunderstar said "''' '''I have had a vision" Midnight started. "' '''I saw the lake in blood. Dead bodies were floating ' '''in it. A cat was standing on the island where you have gathering" "''' '''Who is this cat?" Firestar demanded. "''' '''You fought with this kin" Midnight said. Shocked murmurs rised from the other cats around. "''' '''Who is this? If Firestar fought this kin why can't I remember this fight? " a dusky brown she-cat snapped at Midnight "Mousefur I see you never changed "' Midnight smiled '"Firestar, remember, who took your first life away?" "''' '''Scourge" Firestar breathed. "''' '''But I killed him back in the forest. This can't be happeing" "''' '''Yes but his kin. He had a mate and she had a kit. That kit was fine, but soon she found a mate and gave birth to two kits. One kit died the other, when grew up, found a mate. She will give birth soon. But the kit will have a heart like Scourge's. Her paws will touch the land we live on but they will also touch blood from our cats that live there. She will bring blood and death here." "The lake will turn blood, and cat's from each Clan will be flouting in it. Dead. Blood will rise and cover us all." Chapter One "''' '''So what name did you pick for her?" asked Tiger, a ginger she-cat, looking down at a small black kit with a front white paw. "I don't know. But I think Darkness will do her" answered Sand, a black she-cat with pale ginger stripes, licking her precious only kit. "Darkness?" this surprised Tiger. "But don't you think sh needs a much, um......" "Yes?" "A prettier name" finished Tiger. "Like Snow, for the color of one of her front paws' or, Midnight for the color of her pelt" "No" spat Sand "She has the pelt of her long last dead kin. Scourge. He had a white front paw. She is just like him. She needs a name similar to his. Scourge wouldn't suit her but Darkness will. Plus I am her mother" "Yes" mewed Tiger a bowed her head down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" suddenly Sand saw that she must have upset Tiger. "No, no. You didn't hurt me. Her father would be so proud of her. I wish he was here" "Yes the flood took him away" Just at that time Darkness opened her blue eyes "Welcome my little Darkness" 'mewed Sand quietly. Chapter Two Darkness woke up with her belly roaring like a lion. Tiger and her mother, Sand were both still fast asleep. Darkness always woke up first and she always had nothing to do. Only every morning, when her mother will wake up, she will start telling her about the most powerful cat that lived here once. She told her about how he fought a dog and how he defeated a forest cat with one blow. She loved hearing them. She sometimes dreamed that she, herself was running is a big forest. On her left side there was a beautiful lake glimmering in moonlight. On the side of it. was a small island where many cats were gathered together. She saw that four cats were each sitting on a branch on the huge tree. But every time she came up closer to them, she felt some kind of power rising in her. She was not alone at this time. Many cats were behind her, swarming around her. They raced to the cats on the island. She heard yowls of screaming coming from them. The lake always filled with blood and cats were flouting in it. She have had defeated them. She was the cat who knew her place. She was still reminding herself of the dream that didn't even notice her mother stir. '"Up so early?" she asked drowsily, still not fully woken up. "I'm hungry!" mewed Darkness. Another roar came from her belly. "You should have name her Roaring Belly" yawned Tiger, who was woken by the rumbling belly. "You can't even sleep properly with this roaring lion." "Sorry" apologized Darkness. "Its OK. I'll go outside to check the weather!" 'Tiger mewed cheerfully. As Tiger stood up and went, Darkness started to suckle her mothers' milk. She always had milk. Her mother said that she will start to try and have some thing she mouse. Darkness didn't even want to try it. As though her mother read her mind she mewed '"Well, the brave Scourge would always love to eat a mouse" "Really" Darkness never knew this. So she had to eat a mouse to become like him. "Yes" her mother continued " To become powerful you need energy. Milk won't keep you full. A mouse will. I know you will love it. Just as Sco-" She was broken by a yowl coming from outside. it was Tiger. "Sand, the Two-legs are coming to take Darkness away. You have to get out of here. They will take you too. Just as me. Quick" "Quick Darkness" her mother mewed shocked. Darkness didn't understand what was happening. There was a small window but before they could get out the door flew open. Darkness never saw such huge creature's in her life both of their paws' stretched out . One reached out for Tiger but she clawed at is huge paw. The Two-leg let out a yowl and grabbed at her. This time Tiger had no way of escaping. Sand jumped out to save her closest friend, but Tiger shouted "Get back to Darkness. Watch Out!" Sand didn't notice that one of the Two-leg had corned her. If she ran to Darkness, they would both be caught and she didn't know what woulf hppen to them. She stayed where she was spitting and hissing an the Two-leg. She soon was captured by the creature and putted into a cage beside Tiger. Darkness cried out but her mother said only one thing "Darkness stay where you are. I love you. I know that one day you will become the most powerful cat. Please don't forget me and Tiger" "Goodbye Darkness" Tiger breathed Darkness's eyes filled with tears as she watched her only family been taken away. The door shut closed and everything went except Darkness sobbing. "No. No. No. Mother. Tiger. I am all alone" Chapter Three Three days passed now since Sand and Tiger were taken away. Darkness stayed where she was, in the small barn in hope that her family will return. She sometimes heard mewling but it was only her imagination. Darkness's belly was now not a lion. It was a pack of hungry lion's roaring to get at their prey. She would even eat a mouse now. But she didn't know what that was or how to get it. She was just a kit. She needed someone or she would starve to death. Each time she called out for help, no one came. She was so weak she couldn't even walk properly. For the first tim she felt herslef wanting to go into a long sleep. But one time in the middle of the night Darkness heard strange noices but she couldn't carry herself to them being too weak. She heard paw steps and mewed so quietly barely to be heard. Everything turned into darkness for her. She felt someone toucjing her pelt but couldn't open her eyes. she felt herself go somewhere she didn't know. Darkness opened her huge blue eyes. The sun was shining so brightliy that Darkness thought that was what woke her up. She was not in her barn. Somwhere outside in the open. How did I end up here? ''she thought to herself. She tried to stand up but her paws gave under her and fell bach down. '"If I were you, I wouldn't stand up now"' Darkness jumped as a voice sounded behind her. She turned her small black head and saw a gray tom standing in front of her. He had dark blue eyes and she had to raise her head so high so she could see him better '"My name is Shadow" the tom said "Whats your's?"' '"Dar-Darkness" Darkness still couldn't belive that someone found her. She sniffed the air and was shocked. The smell was like her mother. Could this cat know where her lost mother was? '''"Where is mother?" asked Shadow. His voice was kind but every time he asked her something his head turned away. "I don't know. She was taken away by these creatures. Thy were so big. They took Tiger away too. She was my mothers' closest friend. Sh-she tried to save her. My mother but got caught. She wanted to come back to me but knew that those huge creatures would take me as well, so she didn't come and hide with me. It's all my fau-faul...." 'Tears were now running down her face. She saw the tom nod and walk closer to her. He sat beside her and asked '"What was your mothers' name?. Maybe I know her!" "Sa-Sand. You wouldn't know her. Sh-She only knew Ti-Tiger" 'Darkness still couldn't forget how the cratures took her away. '"Sand!" '''eyes full of shock Shadow backed away from Darkness "So you are Sands' daugther! How? Who took her?" he demanded '''"I don't know. But they were really huge. They stood on their back paw's and they grabbed my mother and Tiger with their front paw's" Darkness started to explain "Those are called Two-legs. They sometimes capture cats. And look it's not you fault. Sand I mean your mother she saved you because she loves you." 'Shadows' voice was full of sympathy and sadness. Darkness looked into his dark blue eyes and asked '"Where am I going to go and live?" Shadow took a deep breath and answered her "You are too small to go and hunt food for yourself. While you are here you can live with me. I will teach you how to hunt mice. Together for both of us it won't be that hard and lonely. I promise" Darkness smiled. She was begining to like this cat. He was kind and if he promised her then he would show her to hunt those mice or what ever he called them. Night time crept quick. Shadow then said "I suppose you didn't eat anything from the day your mother had been taken. Here I have a mouse if you want to try it" A mouse ''Darkness thought, thats what the legendary Scourge ate. My mother told me to become powerful you need energy. And energy comes from food!'' She looked at the small tiny creature. It had fur on it and a small tail. She hesitated for a moment then bit down carefully in this small tiny creature. She had never tasted such delicious apart from milk "This is so good" she mewed to Shadow as she licked her lips so not one drop of that mouse would be wasted. "I know, now if you don't mind I will sleep now. Its night you know!" He curled his tail over his face and closed his eyes. Darkness crept up to him. She pushed her muzzle into his and said "Thank You for everything". Shadow opened his eyes and looked down at her. He smiled and lifted his tail. He curled his tail around her saying "I couldn't have left you dying". Silence fell as both of them fell into their nights' sleep. Chapter Four "That's right. Keep you tail to the ground and carry tour paws as lightly as you can" Shadow was teaching Darkness how to hunt. She was old enough now. Five full moons passed and Darkness lived with Shadow for all those five moons. He watched her as she sniffed the air and went creeping like he had thought her. She knew that she smelled a mouse far in the bushes. She crept to it quietly than pounced high in the air. She landed on a piece of soft fur and saw that she had caught a mouse. "Well done. You are learning really fast. I don't think that we should even do fighting today. You are becoming far more better than me." Shadow praised her. "Shadow can I ask you one question?" asked Darkness. "Yes go on" "Why did the Two-legs take my mother and Tiger?" Shadow looked at her. He never liked to talk about Sand and Darkness never knew why. But this tie he said "You see Two-legs are strange. They sometimes take cats far, far away. I knew a cat who was captured by them but he escaped. He said some cats were taken to good homes but some if not taken were sent to this room where they never came out. No one knew what happened to them. When he was escaping he had to get in that room because that was where there was a window. When he entered it there he smelled death. It was horrible down there. But soon he came back and found a good home." "What happened to him?" Darkness asked with interest. "He became a kittypet. That's a cat who lives with Two-legs'. Soon that Two-leg was taken into a white car that never came back. That cat was all sad. He became a loner really soon." "And where does he live now? He must feel so lonely." Darkness paused then continued. "If it weren't you I would go mad on my own. But also I would have starved to death without food. So what happened to that cat you were talking about?" "Oh that cat happened to be the most powerful cat in the whole area" Darkness and Shadow jumped as a voice spoke behind them. A black and white cat stood there with more cats emerging from behind him. "Why don't you Shadow tell her the truth now rather than after this battle!" Chapter Five "Shadow what is he talking about" Darkness asked Shadow who was starring at the cat who came out of no where. "Nothing Darkness" he looked down at Darkness than turned to the new comer and said "Henry this is not your business. Get out of here before I will kill you" "Kill me" laughed Henry "Because of what I did. yes it was me who brought the Two-legs to take Sand away from her" He pointed his tail at Darkness then spat. "She should have never been born. Sand should have been mine. But no she didn't love me. When you were rescuing me from that awful place you were the one to save that dark she-cat with ginger stripes. She first started eyeing me and we nearly became together but no she then went to this other cat. And guess who that cat was. It was-" He was broken by Shadow. "I am sorry of that Sand hurt you but it was her choice not yours. And don't you dare do any harm to her." He pointed his tail at Darkness. With these word said Henry jumped on Shadow. they rolled across the clearing. Darkness wanted to help Shadow but the other cats, followers of Henry, blocked her by circling her. she couldn't see what was going on but could hear the terrible yowls coming from the two cats fighting with each other. Then she heard a yowl. The cats who were circling her broke apart and she saw Shadow lying on the ground. With a fierce yowl she jumped at Henry aiming for his throat. She felt his claws rip her back but she dug she teeth dipper in his throat. Finally he went limp and she let go of his dead body. The other cats looked shocked that a fairly weak she-cat defeated their leader. she looked at Shadow who was breathing with shallow breaths. It was nearing to night fall and as she looked at the dark black sky she saw one star shining its light to everyone. She looked back at Shadow and said "Look Shadow don't worry. I'll get someone to help you. I'm going to bring a Two-leg here so it can treat you and-" she was broken by Shadow "No Darkness you have to know the truth now or never. You see what Henry was trying to tell was that Sand your mother once escaped with us. She once had a little crush on Henry but soon changed her mind seeing that he was just to fierce for her. We met once together in the night of the full moon. Your mother and I fell in love with each other the moment we laid our eyes on each other. Darkness I am your lost father" Shock ran through Darkness. She felt her head spinning around. "But my mother your mate Sand said you drowned." Shadow nodded "Yes but she never knew I survived that flood we had once. Some Two-legs took me and cared for me. Once I healed I asked a loner who lived near us have he seen a dark she-cat with ginger stripes. he told me that, that she-cat lived with two other cats; a kit and the other she-cat. I knew straight away that the other she-cat was Tiger, Sand's closest friend and kt was you. I hurried to ye but I only saw a car driving away from the place you lived in. I sniffed the air and recognized Henry's smell. I heard a tiny mewl and found you" "But why didn't you tell me you were my lost father?" blurted Darkness. "Because you were too young to understand. You could've thought that I didn't love you or something even more horrible. But we still had a great life together. Now I want you to listen to me. You have to become the most powerful cat ever. i'm sure you've heard of Scourge" "Yes" "Well than be like him. So every cat will know you every where you go." his breathing became even more shallower and the last thing he said was "I love you Darkness my precious daughter" He took a deep breath which never came out. Darkness stood for a moment then stood to see a cat from the group to pad up to her. "What is your name who defeated our previous leader?" My father told me that I need to become powerful like Scourge. Darkness won't suit me ''she thought''even Scourge changed his name. His name was Tiny before Her eyes met the other cats' eyes'. "My name is Blood" Category:FanClan Category:Scourge's Kin FanFiction Category:The Rise of BloodClan